Pharaoh
by Klonoa
Summary: There are nasty rumors about the pharaoh and a group gets caught by his guards. They learn who the pharaoh really is. Usual yaoi pairings, Y/Y, R/B, S/J and even M/A, Honda's somewhere. Chapter Two.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

Yami: Another one?!

K: Well sorry! I write whatever comes to my mind. And homework and other things don't help me finish chappies.

Yami: Do you even have a mind.

K: -___-

Yugi: Be nice.

Yami: Okay… *looks at the title* that is VERY original.

K: You don't know if it's original or not.

Yami: I'm usually the pharaoh.

K: ……

Yami: What are you going to do to me?

K: Nothing…

Yami: …

Yugi: I know!

Yami: What?!

Yugi: Not telling!

Yami: -____-

K: ^^

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was about mid-noon in Egypt; people were still working but not very hard because everyone didn't like their pharaoh through hearing rumors of how cruel he was. They could only rely on the rumors since they've never even seen his face, also thinking because he never came out because he thought they were nothing. Only if they knew.

In the throne room of the palace a group was being pushed to the throne by some guards.

The pharaoh was on the throne talking to his high priest when he turned to the commotion. 

"What is the meaning of this?" the pharaoh asked.

"My pharaoh," a guard bowed, "this group were caught stealing."

"What?" the pharaoh raised an eyebrow.

"Food."

"Food?" his brows knit together, "I see no reason to take them here for just taking food."

"But my pharaoh…"

"Silence." The guard shut his mouth while the pharaoh gestured to his loyal guard and friend. "Take them to the council room and take him," he pointed to the one that looked surprisely like him, "To my chamber."

The group looked worried for their friend but the pharaoh's look alike kept his face blank and nodded to the group who followed the guard while he followed another to the pharaoh's chambers.

The high priest turned to his pharaoh, "Why did you want him in your chambers?"

The pharaoh stood up, "Well my friend, he intrigues me and keep the others company I'll be there soon."

The other nodded and they both departed to their destinations.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The teen looked around the pharaoh's chambers after he was thrown in. He had never seen anything like it before; it was all decorated in gold and the sunset reflecting off it made the room seem bright.

He turned when he heard the door slowly open and he blinked when he saw the pharaoh's smiling face. He walked into his chambers and approached his look alike.

The teen looked nervously at him the smile made him really nervous, but also warm.

The pharaoh leaned over still smiling, "What is your name?" he said in a soft tone nothing like the voice that rang in the throne room.

The teen blinked unsure if he should answer making up his mind he looked up at the pharaoh, "My name is…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: hehe

Yami: You left a cliffhanger? The world is doomed.

K: …

Yami: You said it might be original isn't it clear who the pharaoh is? 

K: Nope.

Yami: -____-

K: I want the reviewers to guess. You'll see next chapter. I bet many people would know.

Yugi: I know! I know!

Yami: ;__; I want to know too.

K: Not until next chappie. Sorry for it being short but it's a prologue and most are short.

Yami: ;___;

Yugi: Aww… *hugs Yami* R&R!


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

K: Some people guessed right on who's the pharaoh. And I didn't tell who the others were because I wanted to leave people guessing.

Yami: Is it me?

K: No it's Weevil!

Yami: O___O

Yugi: Liar!

K: I know.

Yami: *sighs in relief*

K: I hate Weevil he's mean, ugly and has a funny voice. 

Yami: Yeah. Stupid guy threw away my aibou's Exodia cards.

Yugi: We can still win without them.

Yami: ^__^ You're right.

K: Umm… read please. PLEASE!

Y+Y: O___o

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The teen looked up, "My name's Yami."

"Nice to meet you Yami. You may call me…Rex (Yugi: Liar! Yami: Rex?! K: I'm kidding sheesh.) …Yugi." (Yugi: Much better. Yami: Wait. I'm the slave? *Faints* K: …)

Yami was shocked. Why would the pharaoh of Egypt let him a lowly slave worker call him by his birth name? 

Yugi sat down beside him looking at him intently. "You look so much like me."

Yami blinked, "Yeah it seems I do, pharaoh."

"Just Yugi."

"Yugi," Yami felt awkward saying that name but if felt nice saying it.

Yugi looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry about the guards and the stupid rule."

"What rule?" Yami frowned, wouldn't he already know all the rules in Egypt.

"The council made it up saying they needed more slaves and that I was too young to make any decisions against it," Yugi looked away sheepishly, "and since you were caught by the guards…"

"I… see…" Yami glared at the floor. Getting caught by guards and then become slaves what a stupid rule.

"I'm sorry but I'll try not to let them umm… molest you and the others," Yugi said sincerely.

Yami's eyes softened, "Why are you nice to me?"

Yugi shrugged, "Why shouldn't I be? Is it because the rumors I've been hearing?"

Yami was silent. He never thought the pharaoh would act like this and look so cute it was nothing like the rumors. Yami's eyes widen, 'If he ever knew that I thought that he'd surely cut my head off.'

Yugi had an amused smile on his lips. "I know that look."

Yami stared at the little pharaoh.

"It's the look that says I'm going to be-head you because you think I look cute," Yugi said still smiling.

"How do you know?" Yami asked wryly.

"Oh I get it all the time. Don't worry I'd never do that. No matter what rumors say I'm not like that," Yugi stood up and turned holding a hand to Yami a sign that he should take it.

Yami looked at the hand then slowly reached to grab it then his eyes bulged out when Yugi pulled him and ran, dragging him.

Yami finally got to his feet running with Yugi to the council room.

When they arrived they could hear arguing in it.

"You can't just make us your slaves," a gruff voice argued.

"But we can rules are rules," said a cocky old one.

Yugi shook his head. 'Why do they make up such idiotic rules. Hentais.'

"I bet the pharaoh made that stupid rule!"

"No. The council did the pharaoh would never make such a rule, and the council doesn't trust him to make rules because they think he's too young," said a softer voice.

"Ahem!"

The occupants in the room turned to the door and saw Yugi who had his hands on his hips.

"Ah… my pharaoh," said one of the men.

Yugi raised a hand and everyone was silent, Yami was leaning against the wall outside listening.

"Please leave I would like to talk with this group," Yugi said.

"But…"

Yugi shook his head, "Leave. Ryou, Jounouchi and Mai can stay and 'watch' me."

The five councilmen hesitated but slowly took their leave after a glance at the lovely men and female.

"I hate those guys they are such pervert minded freaks," the guard called Jounouchi said, sitting in a seat.

Yugi sighed, "I know but they were my father's 'loyal' council and I promised to not replace them unless something serious happens."

"Loyal my ass."

"Jounouchi…" Yugi warned.

Jounouchi grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Yug."

The groups expected Yugi to scream at his guard and send him to be executed but were surprised when Yugi calmly went to the head of the table and took a seat. 

"It's okay Jounouchi-kun. Yami you may come in if you like."

All except Yugi turned to the door and saw Yami slowly walk in and join his group.

"We're glad you're okay Yami," the brown-haired girl said.

Yami just nodded then turned to the pharaoh.

"Take a seat," Yugi gestured.

"Why should we listen to you?" glared the white haired man that looked a lot like the high priest.

Yugi blinked, "Well you must be tired."

Yami surprised his group by taking a seat next to Yugi. Before they were captured he would usually say he would never listen to the pharaoh's orders.

Yugi smiled at Yami then to the small group, who slowly took a seat.

"So…" Yugi leaned his head on his hands with his elbows on the table, "I am terribly sorry about this."

The brunette with blue eyes snorted, "Right… and making us your slaves."

"Do not speak to Yugi in such a manner," Ryou said also taking a seat next to Yugi.

"It's quite alright Ryou I already know about the little rumors. I think we should introduce ourselves first," Yugi said.

The group looked away, Yami sighed and began to speak, "You already know my name is Yami. The brunette with blue eyes is Seto, Anzu is the girl and Bakura is the high priest look alike." (Yugi: I thought Jounouchi was going to be the high priest since Seto was one. K: Well I couldn't see Jounouchi as the priest type. Yugi: Oh.)

Bakura snorted.

"Okay. You may call me Yugi."

The group gave Yugi the same expression Yami did awhile ago.

Yugi simply rolled his eyes and continued, "My high priest Ryou, my bodyguard Jounouchi and Mai our general."

Bakura burst out laughing, "A woman! A general!"

Mai narrowed her eyes, hand on her sword, but a look from Yugi made her change her mind.

Yugi looked at Bakura; "Mai is an excellent fighter and strategist. I don't care if she is female or male. She's better than most men I've seen."

Mai grunted and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm truly sorry about all this," Yugi repeated from the problem before, head bowed.

Everyone was silent unsure of what to say and not expecting a pharaoh like this. They expected someone big, strong and giving out orders of anything he desired not a petite, cute child that was saying sorry to lowly soon-to-be slaves.

Yugi looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yami gave him a small uneasy smile, which he returned with his.

"I think we should retire to our chambers sire," Ryou said seeing that it was dark already.

Yugi nodded then blushed, "We don't have that many rooms since the rest of the servant are in them. I guess we have to share." (K: Share hehehehe. Yugi: *rolls eyes*)

"Share?! With who?!" Bakura demanded.

Yugi looked at Bakura then Ryou then back.

Bakura shook his head, "No way!" But Ryou had already took his arm and dragged him out the room.

Yugi stifled a giggle, "I think Ryou likes him." Everyone else sweatdropped at the remark and when they heard a crash and cursing.

Mai sighed then stood up, "I'll take Anzu to my chambers," she then winked at Anzu who blushed, following Mai.

Jounouchi sighed then gestured for Seto to follow him, who reluctantly agreed.

Yami and Yugi were alone in the dimly lit room.

"Umm…" Yugi blushed, "I guess you can share my chambers."

"Yeah…" Yami said cheeks also tinted pink.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'll sleep on the floor," Yami suggested.

"Oh I couldn't do that to you. I'll sleep on the floor," Yugi said politely.

"No you're the pharaoh anyway it wouldn't look good."

"But no one is ever allowed in here so they wouldn't know."

Yami tried to think of an excuse not wanting the innocent pharaoh to sleep on the floor. "Umm, the bed is big enough."

Yugi blushed, "Uh… I guess…"

They had both dressed into evening gowns Yami was wearing black silk clothing Yugi let him use and Yugi wore dark blue ones. They both timidly crawled into the bed.

It was hard to fall asleep with some one you hardly know in the same bed but they eventually fell asleep unbeknownst to them they moved closer in their slumbering state, so expect screaming or blushing in the morning.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi: I wouldn't scream. Blush yes. Scream no.

Yami: *still passed out*

K: Sheesh. So what if he's not pharaoh.

Yugi: Well he's just to use to it I guess.

K: Maybe. I've only read 2 fics where Yugi's a pharaoh and that's less then Seto or Bakura being the pharaoh and I think that's odd.

Yugi: I like the arrangements.

K: Of course you do even when you don't boss people when you could.

Yugi: I wouldn't want to.

K: Well help Yami wake up.

Yugi: Oh I will. *sly grin then carries Yami to a room*

K: ………R&R.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Yami: I'm a slave…

Yugi: But you're my slave.

Yami: I don't mind than.

Yugi: ^___^

K:…okay. I'm glad you peoples like the ficcy. 

Yugi: I like it too.

Yami: *just blinking*

K: But I don't think my stories are that good even with people saying they are.

Yugi: It's okay, just believe in your self.

K: Okay… thanks… I think.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thump.

"Hey! It's my bed," Jounouchi glared at the person in HIS bed.

Seto grunted, "Whatever puppy."

"What?!" Jounouchi climbed on the bed but Seto pushed him off again making another loud thump.

"I'll tell the pharaoh if you don't stop," Jounouchi warned.

Seto just grunted but laid back with his back to Jounouchi. Jounouchi climbed back on the bed trying to stay on the edge away from Seto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So Anzu, right?" Mai changed into her evening gown.

Anzu turned around blushing, "Yes…"

"Do you want the bed?"

Anzu turned back, "Are you sure? I don't want to if you don't."

Mai smiled, "Why don't we shared?" then she winked.

Anzu didn't know what to say, but she had to admit Mai was a very attractive woman. "Okay…"

Mai smiled with a shine in her eye.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked watching Ryou set blankets on the floor.

"Sleeping on the floor." (K: Man a lot of them want to sleep on the floor. I want to sleep on the floor. It's more comfy than my bed. Yami:… Yugi: ^^;)

"You want me to sleep on the bed?" Bakura sat on the bed.

"Well I doubt you have ever slept on a nice bed," Ryou sat on the blankets.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "Get over here. I don't want to be pampered and…" he smirked then grabbed Ryou and tossed him onto the bed then pinned him on the bed.

Ryou's eyes widen and hit was raising to his cheeks, "What are you doing?"

"Oh getting what I want. I can't deny it you may look a lot like me but you seem so much more attractive," he said.

Ryou's face redden even more, he didn't know what to do, they hardly even know each other, but this Bakura seems to want to move in fast and Ryou couldn't find the courage to stop him.

Bakura smirk widen, (K: Can smirks widen? O__o) then he leaned down crushing his lips to Ryou's. (K: Woah this is going too fast. Bakura moves too fast sheesh.)

Bakura pulled back for air, "I know we are moving to fast for your liking and we just met, but there's something about you that I like and I always get what I want," then he looked deep in thought, "You must not tell anyone either."

"I think the pharaoh already knows," Ryou said panting a little for air.

"Ah screw him."

"Please don't speak like that about him. He's one of my friends."

"Friends? With the pharaoh?" Bakura rolled off Ryou, lying next to him.

"He's kind, nice and thinks of others and rarely for himself," Ryou said.

"Hmm… just go to sleep."

++++++++++++++Next Morn+++++++++++

Yami slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined a little in his face. His eyes met a cute little face. 'I don't remember being this close when we fell asleep.'

Yugi had curled up to Yami and had a small smile on his lips.

'He is so adorable but I shouldn't be this close to him. What would he do if he woke up?'

Suddenly Yami heard a faint scream that sounded a lot like Seto and Jounouchi. 'Guess they were a little too close in bed.' Yami smiled.

Then Yami heard another sound coming from outside the balcony. (Yugi: Cool! I have a balcony. K: Heh yeah.) Yami didn't move but he looked over to see a figure climbing on the balcony.

The sun may be shining slightly but there were still enough shadows to hide the figure.

Yami saw a dagger in the person's hand, 'is he going to assassinate Yugi? I won't let him harm this innocent boy rumors or not.'

Yami crawled out of the bed unnoticed by the assassin then he leaped behind him knocking the dagger away.

He knocked the man down and pinned him by the wrists with his hands and the legs with his knees.

Yugi woke up to the commotion and grabbed his puzzle, shaped like a pyramid that was on a nightstand.

"Lights on!" The room lit with an unknown light.

Yugi created a floating, glowing ball in his hand and spoke to it and it flew out of the room then he went over to Yami who had knocked the man out.

"Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Yami got off the man and dusted himself, "Yes ph… I mean Yugi."

Yugi smiled then walked up to Yami embracing him, "Thank you. You saved me."

Yami's eyes were wide but he returned the embrace. 'He's too innocent to be pharaoh. To many decisions, wars, and even assassins.' Yami looked down into the eyes full of innocence. 'He shouldn't have this burden.' "I am glad to serve you Yugi."

Yugi shook his head pulling away, "I know you didn't do that to just serve me."

Yami looked away, "…maybe."

The door burst open suddenly and Jounouchi charged in to the room with a sword, but stopped when he saw the unconscious man.

"Umm, I got your message Yug, but it seems you didn't need my help."

"Yami stopped him, " Yugi looked up at Yami who blushed faintly.

Jounouchi's eyes widened, "Woah. Really? Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

Seto came up behind him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Why would you care?" Jounouchi walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

Seto frowned, "You are just a body guard. Why would you care if the pharaoh died except it's your job."

"I'd like to know too," Yami said tying up the man.

Jounouchi was laying on his back in deep thought.

"It's okay Jounouchi-kun you can tell if you want," Yugi said sitting next to him.

"Okay…" Jounouchi sat up.

Yami dragged the man to the middle of the room so it'd be easier to watch him and he pulled a chair and so did Seto.

"Yug and I have been best buds for a long time and I didn't even know he was the prince. Yug would never tell me where he came from," Jounouchi grinned at Yugi, "And I bet he wasn't even allowed to leave the palace in the first place."

Yami and Seto turned to Yugi with raised eyebrows making Yugi laugh awkwardly.

" We would usually play, swim in the Nile and he would even help us to steal food. Then one day he came over and caught my father abusing me and my sister."

The others listened intently while Yugi was playing with his puzzle blushing.

"We were surprised when Yug brought guards to our house and they took my dad away. Yug had to explain who he was and it shocked my sister and me but we realized that since my father was took in away we didn't have a place to stay, so Yug offered a place in the palace and jobs. My sister is one of the servants but she doesn't mind and I'm the bodyguard as you all know I wanted to be a bodyguard because I wanted to be near my best friend and I felt like I had to repay him somehow."

Yugi shook his head; "You don't have to Jounouchi as long as you're my friend I don't mind."

Jounouchi grinned, "Yeah but I'm going to repay ya somehow and still stick by ya."

"So the rumors aren't true," Seto said.

"Of course they aren't true! Yugs, nothin like that. He's no abuser, rapier or anything like that," Jounouchi said fiddling with his shirt.

"Hmm," Seto stared at the carpet floor thinking. 'So the pharaoh isn't like what rumors say,' he looked up to see Yugi playing with the bed sheets, 'he looks so young too.'

"Jounouchi can you bring him," Yugi points to the unconscious man, "To Mai. She's good at getting something out of people," Yugi said.

Jounouchi got off the bed, "Sure Yug." He picked up the man and headed to the door with Seto following.

"So…" Yugi turned to Yami.

"Hmm?"

Yugi suddenly smiled then grabbed Yami's arm, pulling him into another room. "You need a bath."

Yami frowned them looked at him self not realizing he had that much dirt on him.

'Wait Yugi didn't mind I was dirty when we went to sleep. I guess that's another good sign that he isn't ruthless.' He thought marking what was wrong in the rumors then he frowned again, 'I hate baths.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: That's not true!

K: ___ right…

Yami: Only if aibou joined me I'd like it.

K: *falls over*

Yami: What?

Yugi: *giggles*

K: You freak me out.

Yami: Good.

K: -____-

Yugi: R&R peoples!


End file.
